ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghostmakers
In The Ghostmakers, demons make their move to take over the human realm by possessing victims through mirror portals. One by one, the Ghostbusters fall victim to the demons until it's all up to Kylie the save the city. Cast Mrs. Hardenbauer Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Ghostmakers Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Mirror Demon Slimer Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Mass Makers Locations Firehouse Mirror Realm Plot Ecto-1 was parked outside a residence. Mrs. Hardenbauer, an elderly woman, told Kylie and Eduardo her husband was acting strange lately like on the program "Paranormal Mysteries." Kylie asked her what kind of paranormal behavior he was exhibiting and listing some examples like levitation, speaking in tongues, and 360 degree cranial rotation. Mrs. Hardenbauer replied he wasn't doing any of that. He looked and acted the same, but something was off. Eduardo began to think something was off about her. Garrett and Roland confirmed they got no P.K.E. readings. Kylie asked if they could speak with Mr. Hardenbauer. She replied they were free to if they could find him. He started lurking. He never lurked once in his life until now. Kylie announced the team should split up. Somehow, Eduardo got the basement to investigate. He spooked himself and admired his reflection in a mirror. Suddenly, a red demonic entity jumped out of the mirror. The others heard Eduardo scream and rushed down to the basement. Eduardo's body laid down on the ground. Eduardo's soul rose to the ceiling. He realized he was dead. Kylie knelt over by Eduardo's body and tried to wake him up. Eduardo's soul tried to fly back to the body in vain. Garrett instructed Kylie to check for a pulse. Eduardo woke up but Eduardo was still floating around. They left with the new Eduardo while the old Eduardo tried in vain to communicate with them. They walked right through him. Ecto-1 returned to the Firehouse. The new Eduardo got out and closed the door on the old Eduardo. The old Eduardo realized he could phase through solid surfaces. Janine and Egon were at the front desk. Kylie declared the call was a false emergency. Janine tried to figure out a way to still charge Hardenbauer. She thought of a three story spectral inspection. Roland objected to billing Hardenbauer. Janine conceded and threw in a senior citizen discount. The new Eduardo walked over the rest room near the office area. He touched the mirror and communed with a demon. Eduardo's body was possessed by the demonic entity from earlier. The demon instructed him to join the others and turn all mirrors into portals so they could take over New York City. He also ordered the elimination of any threats to the plan, namely the Ghostbusters. The real Eduardo waited impatiently outside the rest room. He noticed Slimer was excited to see him. However, Slimer was greeting the possessed Eduardo. Possessed Eduardo petted Slimer. Slimer smelled something weird and realized what was wrong. Possessed Eduardo dragged Slimer into the rest room and made him look into a mirror. Slimer was possessed. Slimer, in spirit form, appeared by the real Eduardo. Slimer was happy to see him but became puzzled when Eduardo asserted Slimer was now a ghost of a ghost. Slimer looked at his body and wept. Everyone ate upstairs in the dining area. Possessed Eduardo complimented Janine's sandwiches but possessed Slimer was hesitant to eat anything. Slimer pawed at the sandwiches in vain and cried. Garrett noticed Eduardo was eating sandwiches with mayonnaise in them. Eduardo hated mayonnaise. Roland countered tastes change. Possessed Eduardo took some of the dishes and left to go wash them. Garrett was sure something was wrong. Janine told Garrett it wouldn't hurt if he helped in the kitchen. Possessed Eduardo started turning the dishes into portals. Garrett rolled in and possessed Eduardo implied there was a zit on his chin. Garrett became alarmed. Possessed Eduardo gave him a plate to look but Egon announced there was another call. Garrett turned and dropped the plate. Egon surmised there was a pattern emerging of people not acting quite like themselves. Possessed Eduardo stomped the dropped dish in frustration. The Ghostbusters met with the couple. The husband who called them apologized for having them come all the way to their home for nothing. He admitted he was wrong and his wife was fine. Roland's P.K.E. Meter got a high readings. The couple morphed their faces and ran for it. Possessed Eduardo and Garrett went after the husband while Kylie and Roland chased after the wife. Kylie and Roland lost the wife but she came out of nowhere and punched Roland. She picked him up with ease and tossed him towards Kylie into several trash cans. Back in the house, Garrett got a reading. The husband punched a hole through the wall. Garrett blasted him but possessed Eduardo shoved him from behind and pretended it was an accident. Garrett got a reading off of him and aimed his thrower. Eduardo and Slimer cheered for joy. Possessed Eduardo kept saying he was the real Eduardo but Garrett wasn't buying it. Possessed Eduardo ran away into a room. Garrett followed him in and turned around. He was pulled into a full body mirror and possessed. Garrett manifested near Eduardo and Slimer. The team regrouped by base of the porch outside. Kylie and Roland lost the wife. Possessed Eduardo stated they lost the husband, too. Possessed Garrett rolled outside and stood up on his legs. While Eduardo sabotaged the P.K.E. Meters in the garage bay, the others interrogated the tied up Garrett upstairs. The real Garrett tried to reach into his body and force the demon out but to no avail. Kylie asked Possessed Eduardo if he saw what happened to Garrett. He admitted he didn't but Garrett suddenly started acting strange. Paranoia started setting in. They had no idea how people were being possessed and thus, had no way of safeguarding themselves. Roland started to stress out and bite his nails. Kylie noted he never did that. Egon suggested everyone take a P.K.E. scan. They all went downstairs and found the broken P.K.E. Meters. Roland stated they were working earlier in the afternoon. Kylie implied she thought Roland sabotaged them. Roland told her to get off his back. Eduardo was getting irritated with his possessed self. Roland accused Eduardo of being possessed because he ate mayonnaise and was acting polite. Egon became concerned the situation could be escalating to epidemic levels. He motioned everyone to follow him upstairs. Eduardo and Garrett flew up to the lab. Garrett stopped and stared at the mirror. He wondered if they could go where the demons came from. They looked inside and were nabbed by demons. Slimer entered the lab and called out for Eduardo and Garrett. Egon had Roland adjust the frequency of his thrower and Kylie to lay down a Trap by Possessed Garrett. Roland fired and wrangled the demon out. Kylie opened the Trap. Egon checked Garrett's body then ordered Roland to reverse the stream. Garrett had no pulse. Egon surmised the demon ejected Garrett's spirit from his body. They were dealing with Ghostmakers. Garrett and Eduardo were brought to the demon leader. Eduardo realized he was the one responsible for their deaths. The leader contended they weren't dead. Garrett and Eduardo were elated. The leader then revealed he could inflict the pain of death 1000 times over in his realm. They heard Slimer calling for them. In the lab, Egon presented his experimental Mass Maker gloves. They were intended to ephemeral into the physical. In this case, they could be used to make ghosts corporeal. Garrett's spirit just had to touch the gloves when they were activated and his soul would be made physical. Possessed Eduardo grabbed Egon and tossed him aside. Roland went after him but Possessed Eduardo held him up with one arm and blocked Kylie's punch with the other. He tossed Kylie onto Janine then made Roland stare at a computer screen. he was possessed. Kylie fired off a warning shot but Possessed Eduardo knew she wouldn't risk a direct hit. Janine hurried off to get a Trap from Ecto-1. In the hallway, Possessed Slimer touched the fire pole. Janine jumped onto the pole and was possessed as she slid down. Kylie ran into the bathroom and slipped. She turned and screamed. The demons found Kylie face down on the bathroom floor. She awoke and pretended to be possessed. The demons bought it and proceeded with their plans. Kylie went to the lab and tried to get the Mass Makers. Possessed Egon was behind her. He was suspicious and asked her to look into a pocket mirror. At the last minute. she turned the mirror on Possessed Egon. The demon switched places with the other demon. Kylie grabbed the gloves and activated them. Roland and Egon were solidified. Egon directed Kylie to direct a full force Proton Stream at their possessed bodies. Roland wrestled with his. Kylie shot the Possessed Roland and Egon trapped him. Roland merged back with his body. Roland and Kylie shoved the Possessed Eduardo into a wall and knocked him out. Janine was made corporeal next and she immediately tackled herself. Janine was soon back in her body. Slimer went into the Mirror Realm and rammed right through the lead demon's head. As the head reformed, Slimer grabbed Eduardo and Garrett and headed back out. However, the demon got a hold of Garrett. Possessed Garrett attacked Roland while Egon chased down Possessed Eduardo. He grabbed Janine and tossed her at Egon. He then picked up a bookshelf as Eduardo was corporealized. Egon shot Possessed Eduardo and Janine trapped the demon. Eduardo returned to his body but collapsed under the shelf. Kylie wondered where Garrett was. The lead demon was electrocuting Garrett in his realm. Eduardo aimed into the mirror and shot the demon. He pulled him out. Egon and Kylie fired complementary streams at him and the demon was trapped. Garrett then Slimer returned to their bodies. Slimer kissed Eduardo. Garrett climbed back onto his wheelchair. Kylie joked Eduardo almost gave them seven years of bad luck. Garrett wanted to play it safe. Eduardo agreed. Together they threw some miniature busts at the mirror and shattered it. Quotes Trivia *Eduardo hates mayonnaise.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Ghostmakers (1997) (DVD ts. 05:59-06:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "He hates mayo." *When the possessed husband punches through the wall, Garrett refers to him as Rocky,Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Ghostmakers (1997) (DVD ts. 07:49-07:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Freeze, Rocky!" the star character and boxer of the Rocky series of movies. **In the Finnish dubbing of the series, Garrett refers to him as Rambo, another action movie character played by Sylvester Stallone. *In this episode it was shown that the door next to Janine's Desk on the right was to a bathroom which itself had a door further to the back of the building. *The Ghostmakers' plan of possessing humans to take over the city was used before on The Real Ghostbusters in the episode "Ghostworld" *Kylie refers to the possessed as Stepford Guys, a play on "The Stepford Wives," a 1977 satire in which wives are replaced with subservient robots. *In this episode the main villain Mirror Demon appears in his realm behind the mirrors being something like the Boogieman or Freddy Krueger. *Also in this episode, the Firehouse third floor bathroom makes a rare appearance, along with the hall. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheGhostmakersEpisode01.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode02.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode03.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode04.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode05.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode06.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode07.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode08.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode09.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode10.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode11.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode12.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode13.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode14.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode15.jpg TheGhostmakersEpisode16.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinGhostmakersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EduardoandGarrettinGhostmakersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' KylieinGhostmakersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MirrorRealminGhostmakersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode